


Heavy Cicada Breathing

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball, DragonBallZ, Dragonball FighterZ
Genre: 21 Likes Her A Bug, Android 21 Teases A Lot, Creampie, F/M, Maybe He'll Save The World With His Amazing Bedroom Skills, No Need For Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: Cell hates how much stronger than him Android 21 is. HATES it. No matter how much he fights her, practices, she is always stronger. Yet there is something more that he notices...
Relationships: Cell/Android 21
Kudos: 23





	1. Use It Or Lose It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell broods (angrily) and finds himself prey to 21's tastes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, "She Does Her Kegels"

He hated her, even if she HAD revived him. 

He hated a lot of things, for a very long time, but right now he hated her most of all. She was stronger than him--and wasn't shy about showing it. She wasn't like Goku, who he could almost enjoy fighting. No--no, she teased, terribly, she knew her strength was too much for him, and she seemed to revel in it. Revel, in ways that had him furious. 

Yet... 

Yet at the same time, there was something else. When he fought her, somewhere amidst the anger at that stupid little smirk of hers, there was a spark of interest. Of what kind he wasn't sure. He stood thinking of the last time they'd fought, and he remembered feeling that familiar anger at being bested, while his attention was accidentally drawn to her chest. 

* * *

21 had grinned, stood back, and pumped her fists. When she did it, her chest had bounced and jiggled. 

Something in his lower gut had stirred. Something he wasn't sure of and couldn't quite pin down. She'd seen where his eyes had gone, and that wicked grin on her face had gained in its sugary malice even more. 

"Oh, so my _dear_ little bug does have an eye for the female body!" The voice sounded off, saccharine sweet and still irritating. Then she moved in closer, reaching up with one finger. 

Cell, not knowing he did it, took a half step back.

"Oh, poo. A look and no more. And you all call _me_ a tease..." She gave him a look then, a searching, hungry one. Not like those she gave the others, when she'd eat them. But something...different. Something that made him feel like she was sizing him up to eat in a different way. That he couldn't place the feeling only frustrated him more. 

* * *

He'd told Frieza about that, and found himself even more frustrated. The man hadn't done much for several minutes besides laugh, and when asked what was so funny, he only answered, "You." 

"What do you mean, me?" Cell was clenching his fists. It wasn't funny, not in the least. The woman could've easily eaten him there, but hadn't, and Frieza thought it was _funny_. "Stop laughing, or I'll--" 

"Or you'll what? Crush me under the weight of your ego? It must be swelled, knowing what she--" 

"So you DO know what she was thinking?" Cell's voice was a bit harder there, and he crossed his arms. "Talk. Now." 

"I don't think I will," Frieza waved a finger in a tut-tut sort of way. "What she has in mind is for me to know and you to find out." 

He didn't know, Cell decided. Frieza was just being an ass in order to unsettle him, so if 21 did come for them at some point down the line, he'd be the first one grabbed. What he could glean from Frieza's memory, the little he had, told that he wasn't above using dirty tactics to win a fight. 

"No, that was rude of me," came an amused addition a few seconds later, "Tell me, what were you doing, and what did she say?" 

Cell looked at him suspiciously, but decided to answer him. He'd rather ask Frieza than any of the others--Goku, he imagined, would have no idea what to do about it, and even if he did, would give bad advice. The man was a novice in anything that wasn't fighting, after all. 

This was an imperfect solution for an imperfect situation. 

"I was fighting her, as we have been doing since she brought us back," Cell started, "And naturally, being--unable to defeat her, I was angry." 

"The Vegeta in you, I imagine." Frieza looked suspicious still, but at least he was waiting. Maybe not politely, but he was waiting, and willing to listen. "So you were angry at her, and then...?" 

"I happened to look--I don't know how it happened, exactly. All I know is that one minute I was looking at her face and hating that stupid smirk on it, and the next--and the next, I was looking lower." 

"Lower." Frieza smirked, albeit not very much. "I see." 

"She bounced," Cell replied with growing frustration, "Her chest was bouncing, and something about it was--I couldn't look away." 

And he couldn't find the proper word to describe what he was feeling, either. Transfixed? Entranced? No, those weren't right. All he knew for sure was that he saw them move and it made him _want_ in a way he'd never felt before. 

"You liked the look of what you saw?" 

He couldn't place Frieza's tone there. _Is he making fun of me, or is he trying to help?_ The doubt only made the feeling worse; he was the perfect being and he didn't-- 

"Yes," he said quickly, "If you laugh at me again, I swear you'll regret it." 

"I had no intention of laughing at you," Frieza shrugged, "It is laughable, certainly, but only because you've no idea what to do with what you have. From what I've heard, she has every idea of what to do. Should you face her again, and happen to catch her in the right mood--well, it may be enough to save you some trouble. She may be in the mood for something...other...than beating you senseless." 

Something other than beating him. Or eating him. 

"What exactly is she in the mood for, then?" 

Frieza didn't answer. At least, not in the way that Cell expected him to. 

"Tell me this first--when you looked at that bounce, what happened in your head, exactly? Was it merely the motion, or was it something else?" 

"Would I be asking you this question if I knew for certain that it was only the motion?" Cell's tone was clipped; he was growing more exasperated by the second. Frieza was talking in circles now, avoiding the question and rendering help so sparingly that it felt like a slog just to get through the conversation. 

"That's fair, I suppose," Frieza agreed, seeming to notice the frustration now without being amused by it. "I do believe you're attracted to her." 

"Attracted." Cell felt a certain...agreement in his head, but Frieza had ticked him off, and he wasn't going to just agree after all the nonsense. Even if he was right. 

"Men notice certain things about women. The chest is one of those things, at least with the mammals. I assume you pay them more attention because of the pieces you...inherited from the monkey and his friends." 

"And that, you assume, is why I stared at her chest?" And her hips, and her ass, and her tail, and... 

"It's an easy enough guess," Frieza replied, "I would never dare to lay a hand on her in that way, but you...it might do you some good to let her have her way if she's so inclined. If she looked at you with desire in her eyes--consider it may be good for your continuing health if you give her what she wants." 

"Or?" 

"Or let her beat you senseless again. It doesn't matter to me."

Cell grumbled, but as Frieza walked away, he gave the idea some more thought. He didn't mind being thrashed most of the time, but with 21 it was enraging. And giving her some other kind of outlet, if she would take it, could ease things a bit for him. 

But only a bit. 

* * *

Cell could see Android 21 approaching--rapidly, and took a deep breath before steeling himself for the (potential) fight that lay ahead. Whatever she was in the mood for, he was fairly certain that she wouldn't allow him the upper hand. Between the teasing and the fighting, she always made sure to give herself the edge. 

And he was walking into it. Even though he would grow stronger from the exercise no matter which way it went, he felt a string of mild anxiety threading through his mind. He hated that too--that she could so easily make him doubt himself and his abilities.

And he still didn't exactly know how she'd go about what Frieza expected her to. She seemed the in charge type, _but what did that **mean?**_

_You have nothing to be afraid of_ , he told himself. She wouldn't kill him, he was far too valuable for that.

She'd seemed pleased by the staring, so she must be eager to...have him, as it were. She must want him in that way, no matter how long it took her to get to the point. She might even be thinking of it now... 

Closer, and closer still. There was now no chance of escaping 21's attentions.

No turning back. 

_I am not nervous,_ Cell clenched his fists, _If **that** is what she wants, there's no reason to worry._

"Oh, my big beautiful bug man has returned!" 21 practically jumped with glee in place when she stood before him--and once again, he couldn't help but notice that her tits were bouncing. Likely on purpose this time. "I'm so thrilled you came back!" 

"I did not come back just for you," Cell replied, arms crossed. "I came because--" 

Gods be damned. They were bouncing again, and she saw his gaze on them as before. The grin turned wicked, and she raised her hands to them. 

"You like what you see, don't you?" 

She sounded sad there for a minute--and he believed it, for about half a second. Then he scolded himself for being an idiot. She didn't feel sad, not the way a human would. She was wicked, and terrible, and _so shapely_... 

"I know you like what you see," she purred, tugging at the fabric that seemed barely adequate to hold them. They were in danger of popping out, and they bounced ever so slightly with her hands just under them. She moved them again, tugging the fabric, and then, suddenly, down it came, and her breasts were exposed to the open air. 

Something within him swelled, and suddenly that feeling of _wanting_ returned. He wanted them, wanted HER... 

"Go ahead," 21 said sweetly, licking her lips as she gave him a hungry stare, "Touch them, before I change my mind." 

Cell's hands moved, as if he was under some kind of compulsion; there was no thought involved, only the automatic movement. His hands closed around the flesh of her breasts, and that was strangely thrilling. At the same time he felt the slight pebble of hardness coming from the peaks. Soft, they were both very soft, and he squeezed, digging his sharp nails in...

There ought to have been marks of some kind, evidence that he'd scratched her. Blood, at least, however small an amount. But there wasn't a thing. No small white mark like when he scratched an itch too hard, not the first drop of blood. Nothing. She made the strangest noises as he tried though. Little moans...was he hurting her? Or was she enjoying it? 

21 saw the frustration in his eyes and reached up, almost touching his face. "You have _such_ a nice grip. I love the feeling of a good pair of hands, but you've forgotten something. Something _very_ important!" 

"What's that?" 

Cell's eyes did not for an instant move up from her breasts. He continued to squeeze, almost angry (and confused at being so) for not being able to mark her. Nails were supposed to leave marks on skin, no matter what kind it was. And this skin--this skin felt especially tender. Why did it not break? 

"I don't let men touch me without cost." 

"What do you want, then? To turn me into a cake and devour me?" 

"No, my big, strong bugman. Nothing so horrible as that. I want _you_ ," she grinned, "I want you to devour _me_." 

She pulled him down at just the right angle, until their faces were mere inches apart. 

"You will pay me with a kiss."

"I--" 

Cell was about to say that he had never done that with anyone before, but a half-second's thought stopped that. Say that? To her? No. No, he would have to be mad.

21 gestured, and he leaned down. Kissing, he'd seen done. It looked easy enough, pressing his lips to hers, and for a few seconds that's all it had to be. She tasted of sugar, likely from the last cookie he'd seen her eat just before approaching him. Then as he began to pull away, he felt her hands rising up to keep him where he was. Her lips parted--and before he could do anything in protest or struggle, Cell felt 21's tongue slip into his mouth. 

It twisted against and around his, demanding and needy as the moaning woman it belonged to. There was a sudden squirmy feeling between his legs--and the longer the kiss went on, the worse it got. When she finally did pull back, she was grinning, and breathing heavily. 

"Now that," she said, "That was a kiss. A good taste...sixty out of a hundred, maybe..." 

There was barely time to be angry that he wasn't rated higher before she leaned forward and claimed his lips again.

How long she went on like that, Cell didn't know. She was plundering, invading his mouth time and time again with a rabid hunger that seemed to worsen his own. His breathing was labored, and that squirming...that _squirming_. There was a definite dampening effect that went along with it, and he didn't realize what it was until he felt 21's hand moving down. 

And touching it. 

He barely felt her brushing over the smoothness of the carapace, but then her hand moved further still and there was a jolt of intense pleasure. Then she gripped--and it leaped up right into his chest and forced a moan from his lips. 

"I see," 21 said, stroking carefully and deliberately, "I see, my strong bug man has something else for me." 

Cell finally looked down when he felt her grabbing again. It was purplish, like the color at his joints, lighter towards the tip and darker towards the base. Wet. And _throbbing_. 

"A wonderfully _big_ cock," she groaned, and then stepped back, leaving him there with it just...hanging out. 

He'd have protested, if it wasn't for what she did next. 21 gave him a teasing grin and reached down, pulling that excuse for a top right off her body and tossing it aside. Then she stepped out of her shoes and leaned forward a little, pushing _down_ \-- 

\--her airy pants fell right to the ground, and then she was left bare to him. 

"Lay down with me," she whispered, in a sultry tone that promised everything if he'd only obey. "And on me." 

So he did. 

21 went down first, raising her knees and spreading her legs. He moved down between them, feeling strangely--ready. That thing she'd so aggressively tugged and stroked seemed hard now, and ready. 

She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in closer. When she parted from him again, she looked directly into his eyes, planted her heels low on his back, and forced him forward. 

Cell was confused. What did she mean by that? Was he supposed to-- 

Then he felt the tip of the (cock, right) sink into a wet heat, her wet heat, and the next step became perfectly clear. He forced himself forward, pushing in until he couldn't go any farther. It was _heavenly_ , the way that it gripped at him, and all he wanted was MORE. 

21 had moaned for him, and her voice was a little shaky when she spoke again, "Do you know what to do now?" 

She sounded weak for the moment, or maybe it was more teasing. Either way...either way, it satisfied him, and he wanted more of it. So Cell pulled back, nearly out of her (momentarily confused, she felt so tight as he tried that he couldn't GET all out), and pushed forward again, reveling in the moan she gave in reply to the motion. 

So this is what she wanted. If it felt this good to him, he'd happily give it to her.

His hips moved quickly if a little unsteadily at first. Every time he thrust in the pleasure leaped; every time he filled 21 she moaned like the horny demon she was. As he fell into a steady piston-like movement, all Cell could hear from her was her moans and one word outcries. Yes, harder, more, faster... 

For Cell, it was grunts. He couldn't stifle himself even if he wanted to, not for a thing in the world; but that wasn't even the only thing this was making him do. 

The urge to mark her--somehow--was rising, and against a background of her increasingly louder moans, he tried. First he clenched hard at her breasts with both hands, digging his nails in deep. All he got from it was frustration when nothing happened. There was not even the smallest scratch! Growling, he thrust in so hard that any normal woman would probably have broken a hip. Not her. Not 21. All she did was moan out her delight and cling to him even more. 

"Faster," she demanded, dragging her own nails down his back, turning her head. "Do it _faster!_ " 

The temptation of her bare neck was too much to resist. Hips still madly moving, Cell leaned over and buried his face in it. Breath ghosted out hot and heavy, and her warmth--gods, her warmth, the touch of the skin, it was too much. His mouth opened, his teeth bared--and he bit down on her. 

"Oh, _yes_ ," 21 moaned again, "Yes..." 

Even in his frenzied state Cell was able to pay attention to the fact that there was no mark. No bruising, no change of color. His bite did nothing to her skin, nothing at all.

Cell cursed under his breath, but aside from that could find no lingering anger. The pleasure which had begun as shocking in a good way was rapidly progressing to overwhelming and had soon completely overriden the frustration. The harder he thrust, the tighter she seemed to feel, and the more he wanted to keep going. 

"Go on," she ground out, barely able to speak herself from the ecstasy, "Go on, I want you--" 

But a second later something struck her, hard and unexpected. Her back arched, her nails clenched, and her inner walls clamped down on his cock, trapping him completely. Then as she moaned out a last high outcry in his ear, Cell felt her inner walls--contracting, squeezing at him. As if inviting him deeper, and deeper still, while refusing to let him leave. One more thrust in was all he could manage. 

"I want...it... _all_ ," she ground out in a whisper. 

One last squeeze inside, one more contraction, and a yell burst forth from his lips as it hit him. The strongest burst of pleasure yet surged through his body like a ki blast without the pain. He spilled three times, too blasted by ecstasy to pay it much attention. Once, and those inner muscles of hers gripped, twice, and they did it again, a third time... 

Six seconds, seven...Eight... 

By the time she stopped he was left breathing hard on top of her, completely drained but in the best way he'd ever felt. Whatever of anger or nervousness he had been feeling was now completely washed away in the warm afterglow of satisfaction. That had been good, better than he'd ever expected... 

If it felt so good to him, it could only be the same for her. No wonder she wanted him for this so badly! 

After several minutes of stroking him aimlessly, 21 finally let him go. Then on wobbly legs she stood up next to him, giggling at the slow drip of whiteness from between her legs. 

"Naughty bug," she grinned, "Look at the mess you made." 

Cell looked, strangely thrilled with the idea. And proud, very proud. She was clearly pleased by it, despite her teasing about leaving this 'mess.' Or maybe because of it, it was hard to say. 

His cock was retreating now, soft again after finishing its job, and a minute later the carapace was back in place. As if it had never moved at all. 

As 21 redressed she spoke up again, "That was very good...very, very good, especially for a beginner. Eighty out of a hundred, we'll say." 

"I should be higher," he said. 

"Well," she grinned, "There's always next time. You did well enough I don't think I'll turn you into an eclair and eat you, you're too valuable for that."


	2. You Read Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell finds a book, and chases 21. But she requires an offering before he gets more...

### You Read Too Much

Cell did not often care for reading. 

Sometimes it was easier for Goku's blue-haired friend to lay out some plan or the other, or explain what she was trying to do to free them from their interference, if she handed them the printouts. But he never liked doing that. For him, it was easier for him to see her talk, to hear her explain. The others could read, he would take the information like this. 

He'd thought that way, right up until he discovered _that_ book. 

Back to Capsule Corp, for some training sessions with Vegeta. The man was always happy to pound the blood out of anyone he could, and was taking every chance to do so with himself and the others. Right now he was in the gravity room with Frieza (a bad idea, Cell thought. He recalled from Frieza's memory that training put his already insane power level leaps and bounds ahead of everyone else if he kept at it) and that left Cell with not much to do besides sit around, watch TV, and read. 

And think about 21. 

That first time, that had been...he didn't want to admit it, but it was better than almost anything he'd yet done. A warm body beneath his, the damp heat of her body, and the _peak!_ That peak was a finer high, and completely unexpected. 

How he wanted to do that again, to (at least feel like he would) overpower her again, to have her screaming below him, to make her call out the way she had before. He couldn't decide if his own peak was better than making her have hers; it was such a close battle. 

Oh, how close... 

He wandered through the little library in the room, pulling out books and glancing at their covers to see if they looked like anything worth glancing through. 

Mysteries. Romances. No, no...science books? Not worth the time, not _really_. 

Then he pulled one out that had a couple in a rather...interesting...position on the front. Nudity was strongly hinted at, although most of the view was of the woman's back. The man seemed to be holding her closely... 

This was definitely worth looking into. He pulled it off the shelf and sat down with it, almost gleeful at the first picture that greeted him (and completely ignoring the accompanying text). A man was behind the woman on the page; the woman was on her hands and knees. Oh, now that would definitely be worth trying... 

Below, he felt the familiar squirming. He ignored it--there was no point in paying attention to it right now, not if he could get 21's attention at some point later.

He turned the page. 

There were several more rather _interesting_ poses that the couple moved into after that first one. But the one that reached out to him, the one that made that squirming in his gut start up again, was the one where the woman was kneeling. She had her face quite clearly over the man's cock, and--oh, was it in her mouth? Nobody told him they could do that. 

It wouldn't be in here if it didn't feel good, and he wanted to try it--immediately. 

Both the ways, really. From the back, from the front... 

From both at once... 

That was the next picture to appear and the second he saw it he knew he HAD to convince her to try it. She'd love it, he KNEW she would. If it felt good before, surely it would be even better this way. If he could just do both at once-- 

Then it occurred to him -- he could do that. If he could convince her to try it, he COULD do that! 

Bless his genetics for having multiform. 

* * *

There was an angry feeling in Cell's gut when he heard her say no. 

"Why not?!" 

She crossed her arms (pressing up on those magnificent breasts, making them look even bigger) and frowned. "I don't think you've earned it!" 

"You--you did it before!" 

It was a juvenile way to respond to it, he knew that, but Cell couldn't stop the protest from coming. It wasn't fair, she HAD done it before, and from a point where they were less connected. But then he thought--perhaps she didn't see it that way. Perhaps she had only intended to take his cock the once, as a sort of experiment. A taste test, as she would put it. 

"I don't want to now," 21 half-smirked, "I may change my mind later, if you can figure something out." 

Figure something out? Now she was going to throw riddles at him. 

She turned away then, turning a straggler into a cookie to devour. It struck something in Cell as he flew away. Food. She liked food a lot, maybe it was something he could give her... 

...or someone. 

That was it! She was hungry, and she must be fed. 

The second he had the thought, the stronger the urge got. Of course. Of course, he must feed her if he wanted to get his cock into her again. 

"Fine, I will. And when I return, I want you." 

"All men want me," she giggled, tracing her lower lip with a sharpened nail. "But not as successfully as you." 

* * *

Cell hunted for the right one for what felt like forever. There were many people around he could grab, and certainly he could bring her more than one, but--but if possible, he wanted to confine it to one. No more. A large one, he decided, after passing over several he judged as too small. The bigger they were, the more cake or candy or cookie they would provide for her. And the more likely she would be to give him what he wanted. 

Yes. 

It took some doing, though. He looked, and looked, and finally found someone heading off on their own. He didn't look as though anyone was with him, and judging from the bag of fast food he was eating, he wasn't planning to share with anyone. No one to be there when Cell was ready to grab him. 

And no one was. 

There was screaming, of course, but he ignored it wholly, more interested in what he'd been hungry for since he'd read that book. Having her again, this time from the back...and the front. Oh, yes, yes...she would love it, once he got her to agree to do it. She would be the one screaming. 

If she took what he was offering. If not... 

..if not... 

...he didn't want to think about that. She WOULD take the fat man, and she WOULD give him what he wanted. 

He knocked out the fat man and headed back in the direction of her energy signature, barely able to contain the excitement as he drew closer. 

Cell found her in a park, licking icing from her fingers, surrounded by a semi-circle of bicycles. She looked up--and there was a strange flutter in his chest when she saw his cargo and smiled widely. She _was_ pleased with what he was bringing her! She DID want it! 

Him. Whatever. He was going to be eaten, it hardly mattered what he was called. 

"Ohhhh, look at THAT!" 21 practically leaped over when he came to the ground with the knocked out fat man in tow and her voice went absolutely saccharine. "Is that for me?" 

"Yes," Cell said, dropping the man and stepping back. "All yours." 

She grinned widely. 

And then he waited. She bent over the man, seemingly trying to make up her mind as to what she wanted to turn him into. Her expression went from puzzled, to thoughtful, to determined. Then she stood-- 

\--and a few seconds later all that remained of the fat man was an elaborate looking poundcake, covered with fluffy white icing, sprinkles--and a single cherry. 

And he waited. He sat back on the nearest bench and watched her taking huge bites from it, swallowing eagerly, sucking the icing from her fingers. 

"Yes," she half-moaned, "Yes, that was...oh, that was delicious." 

Then she giggled, and turned her eyes back in his direction. 

"You brought me what I wanted," she said, grinning madly, "It's only fair I give you what YOU want. But...be a good boy, and do it right. Or..." 

"Or you'll turn me into a cake and eat me." He understood how she worked. Maybe now better than anyone. 

Cell crossed his arms, concentrating for a few moments before powering up just enough to bring out a second Cell. 

"Now," they both said, advancing towards her, "Now, we've got you right where we want you."

"I'm all yours," 21 giggled, not struggling a bit when the second Cell moved behind her. Her 'clothing' faded away, leaving her bare and exposed, open to his ministrations. When the one behind her pushed her to her knees, she didn't fight him. She made a strange little sound like a moan, and then wiggled her ass at him a little. 

"You can do better than that. I thought my big bad bug wanted to _claim_ me." 

They knelt on either side of her, groping and grabbing everywhere. Breasts, ass, hair, tail. He was stroking, touching. As before no part of her could be marked, but that didn't stop him from trying. It was frustrating beyond belief, but the effort got him angry, got him into the mood she seemed to want him in. 

And that tone...god, that tone, if the two of him weren't already about to pop out, it would've done the job. 

No more talking. 

The Cell in front, the original, pressed 21's face close against the rapidly splitting black carapace between his legs. Thankfully, she took the hint and put out her tongue, sweeping it along the thin line of a sheath that the tip of his cock was emerging from. Then when there was enough, she wrapped her wild tongue as best she could around one side of it. 

The Cell behind her was already working his cock out and pressing it against her increasingly wet heat. There was something to savor here, he felt. Glancing up at the other Cell, there came a silent agreement. So while they both teased her, they didn't actually penetrate her. 

Yet. 

When their cocks were both fully out (and very, very ready thanks to that infuriating woman's tongue and heat) they acted simultaneously. In front and in back, they thrust inward. 

_Oh, gods_... 

That tight fine clench around his cock was one thing, but her _mouth_...her mouth was enough to boil him over, not least of all because of her tongue. She swept it over him eagerly, just barely edging its tip into the softness of his sheath. Cell practically saw stars at the touch of it, and couldn't decide whether he was more angry or aroused by it. 

"Mmmm..."

She was the one who was supposed to be wowed and overwhelmed. He had to get her there--she had to be shown why he was the only choice for this. If he managed it--she might keep doing it. 

The Cell at the back stroked around her tail, then gripped it hard. He wasn't going to rip it off; it wasn't as if he could. But, he _did_ need something to hold onto. Her hips weren't necessary to hold, she was keeping herself up all on her own.

She was strong. She could take it. 

And when he paused, reveling in that fine damp heat in her mouth, 21 moved forward on her own, taking all of him deep. Directly into her throat. 

Not that he had the words to realize it. All he knew was that she'd gotten even tighter and the lights were dancing behind his eyes again. Was there _any_ hole in this woman that didn't feel like heaven to stick his cock into? How had she gotten so GOOD at this? 

While his clone was behind, pistoning rapidly into her as if his life depended on it (grunting heavily in the process), he, the original, was there in front with her now seeming intent on doing the work herself. 

* * *

21 pulled her head back, grinning to herself about how tightly he was clenching her hair. She had him, she _had_ him, and he barely seemed aware of it. He was putty in her hands when his cock was out and she had ahold of it, whether in back or front. How much, she wondered, would it take to make him come undone this time? 

She dragged her tongue up one side of his cock and down the other, before moving back up to the tip and swirling devilishly around the entire head of it. When she reached up and closed her hand around it, she felt him tense. 

Oh, he liked that, did he? And she'd barely started! 

She moaned for him, encouraging the clone behind her to keep going. He was big, and enthusiastic, and took direction so easily. Every time he shoved that cock back in he stretched her, and she clenched her muscles a bit just to feel him even closer. Her knees were weak from the force of his fucking, and she never got into that state. 

Not that she would let him know he had that power over her. At least not yet. 

She moved her hand steadily, lapping at the tip of his cock as if it were a lollipop, teasing, giggling. 

...until he tugged her hand away and shoved his cock back in her mouth, filling it up again. She bobbed her head on it, always taking the whole thing and pressing her nose to the blackness of his carapace when she moved down. 

_Come on_ , she thought, _Come on, I know you can do better than that. You want it? Take it._

* * *

And take it Cell did. His clone was pulling her tail like a rein, fucking her with hip-bruising thrusts and causing a lewd echo of wet _slaps_. And the original in front was pulling her hair tightly and actually _face-fucking_ her. This was a hole to him, something to stick his cock in--at least in the moment, all that mattered was his pleasure. 

But seeing her enjoy it, hearing her moan and feeling her tongue, that made it even better. She licked and sucked like she was made for it, and every time he lingered even briefly on an inward thrust she would sweep that tongue over every inch of him she could get to, and the pleasure would leap up to strike him before falling away again. 

Her moaning was heightening, he suddenly realized. His clone was already feeling a tighter clench from her inner walls, was finding it difficult to get all the way out. He pounded deep with every thrust, chasing his own heightening, helped greatly along by the muffled sounds of her pleasure. Tight, hot, and so _willing_ \-- 

His clone grunted one last time, digging his nails in as best he could and going empty inside her in three hard waves. His cock pulsed, each movement sending another shockwave of ecstasy through his body....rendering him still, save for heavy breathing. His focus shifted from the feel of her to the look; he realized once again that his nails digging in had done nothing to her. As the warm glow rose, the clone's slight anger rose. How would anyone know he'd fucked her if there wasn't some kind of sign? 

The clone faded, leaving 21's now-empty cunt dripping and pulsing. 

Then, out of nowhere, she pushed forward, once more taking all of his cock in her mouth. Her tongue pressed against the bit of his cock's sheath that it could get to, assaulting it with every stroke and not giving him even the slightest break from the pleasure. His grip on her hair loosened as the lusty heat rose--and rose-- 

\-- _gods_ \-- 

Cell had intended to look down at her, but orgasm ripped through before he could even start to. It was stronger than he expected, striking him stiff from head to toe. He shuddered, feeling the pulse of his spill into her mouth once, twice, a third time, a fourth. She gulped eagerly, and pulled back, moving up and opening her mouth for him as she breathed. 

And not for the last time did Cell see something he found unexpectedly arousing. 

A little of his spill still remained on her tongue and 21 stuck her finger in her mouth, tracing her sticky lips with a bit of it. "You taste so _good_..." 

As his cock retreated, all Cell could think was if he kept doing this, perhaps he'd please her enough that she'd be able to stick around instead of being killed in battle. What a shame it would be to lose such a talented tongue.


End file.
